The Community Psychiatry Division and the Orange-Person-Chatham and Sandhills Area Mental Health Programs (includes Retardation, Alcohol & Drug Abuse Programs) will collaborate in developing, field testing and evaluating the potentials of using an organized integrated network of non-clinical alternative services to supplement, not supplant, and interlock with the clinical services of a mental health center. They proposed to organize into a system a series of group educational experiences, emotional support networks, supported home care, non-clinical personal services, resocialization and rehabilitation services and living-in resources both within or extramural to the Mental Health Center. Clinical "Care Support Teams" will select about 20% of the Center's regular admissions for alternative care; one-half to receive "time trials" of alternative care, one-half to go into regular clinical care as a control group. A comparison study will be conducted of the outcomes and costs of care for both groups. Additionally, the operational problems, criteria for selection, utilization levels, failures and successes will receive process studies. The Care Support Team will also assist placement of cases in alternative care, provide consultation, training and monthly program reports. Publications will be used to disseminate the findings of the experiment that seeks to search for more appropriate, effective and economical patterns for service for selected patients in rural areas.